Bud Bison
Fat freak |name=Bud Bison (Gonta Ushijima) |image= |FM=Taurus |appearances= MegaMan Star Force series |appear2= MegaMan Star Force (anime) |sprite=}} Bud Bison, known in the original Japanese version as Gonta Ushijima, is a character in the MegaMan Star Force series. He's a big guy who is one of Luna Platz's lackeys. It possible that he can turn into Taurus Fire at will because of the Hunter VG that Bud owns in MegaMan Star Force 3. Personality Bud is shown to be a tough guy and a gruff bully, but he's actually pretty lonely in the inside. The BrotherBand with Luna helped him out with his loneliness. However, he can be idiotic and a regular "dumb, tough guy" most of the times. He also is a fan of Sonia Strumm (Sonia Sky) in both the games and the anime. Game History Bud is almost never seen without Luna Platz and Zack Temple. He seems to be more friendly with Zack, possibly due to the fact that they both are lackeys. During one of Omega-xis's reckless moments, Geo accidentally punched Bud, which knocked him out and humiliated him. Luna threatened him to act better or their BrotherBand will be cut, which put Bud to depression. Taurus took the chance to manipulate Bud and for about 3 days, Bud, influenced by Taurus, trampled over anything red. One night, while Geo was walking home from Vista Point, Taurus convinced Bud to EM Wave Change with him, and the two became the EM life form Taurus Fire. Fortunately, MegaMan defeated Taurus Fire and Bud returned to normal. For the rest of the game, Bud is shown as nothing more than an innocent bystander, being caught up in Cygnus Wing's Swan Dance, being turned into an EM Wave human experiment, and being captured by Jammers. He looked up to MegaMan, and when Geo (as MegaMan) saved Bud, Luna, and Zack, he asked Geo to make a BrotherBand with him. We later see Bud Bison in MegaMan Star Force 2 as Budicus, making Osa Agame think he is god. Also, in the same game, he is shown to be a fan of a pro skier named Amy Gelande. Amy is nicknamed "The Skiing Angel.' Anime History Bud is shown to be a regular tough guy most of the times, and will use violence to solve problems, which didn't work on Geo. He also seems to be more independent on the anime than the games, but still follows Luna around. When Geo first went to school, he was jealous of Luna showing Geo around. When Taurus attacked Omega-xis, he coincidentally found Bud and forced an EM-Wave Change. Fortunately, Luna's comments left him unguarded and Taurus Fire was defeated, leaving Bud no memory of what happened. Bud, along with Zack and Luna, saw with their own eyes that Geo is MegaMan and the existance of Omega-xis. However, only Luna refused to believe it. Manga History Under Construction Bud encounters a gang of street thugs who decided to bully him and an innocent puppy. Afterwards, Bud decided he wanted to protect the puppy and get payback at the bullies, drawing Taurus to him. Taurus tricked him once again and merged with him, turning into Taurus Fire. He got revenge with the bullies, yet when MegaMan appeared, he was defeated. He later continued to be dragged in situations caused by the FM-ians, and became friends with Geo. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Humans